Aubrey Said What?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: It's your typical Bellas Bonding Night. The alcohol flows freely and a game of truth or dare or shot is underway. Aubrey becomes the center of attention when her turn comes to tell the truth. Rated M for language. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Bellas were having another "Bellas Bonding Night" at the shared apartment of Aubrey and Chloe. This really just means a night of maybe watching a movie and definitely imbibing in plenty of alcohol.

Chloe was in the kitchen throwing chips and other snacks into bowls. Her girlfriend, Beca, was setting up the sound system to play some of her mixes. Aubrey and Stacie were rearranging the furniture in the living room to give them more room since it would most likely turn into a sleepover.

Chloe grabbed Beca and gave her a quick kiss. When Chloe pulled back, Beca grabbed her pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Becs, we can't," Chloe said pulling away.

"Why not?," whined Beca. "The girls aren't going to be here for two hours. We can take a nap." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe noticed Aubrey staring at the two. Aubrey had a look on her face that Chloe couldn't read. Aubrey looked away and went over to Stacie, pulling her into a kiss.

Chloe laughs and says, "But Stacie and Aubrey are here."

Beca heard some giggling in the direction of Aubrey's bedroom. "I think they are planning on, um, napping as well," she says with a smirk.

Chloe looks at Beca with a grin and says, "Well, in that case, I think we should nap, too." She grabs Beca's hand and drags her into the bedroom.

Both couples finish their "naps" and come out of their respective rooms. Beca and Chloe are just grinning like lovesick fools. Beca notices that Stacie and Aubrey are both looking a little tense, especially since it's obvious they just had sex.

She walks over to Stacie. "Hey, everything okay?," Beca asks her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Stacie replies.

"You don't sound very fine," Beca says.

"Sorry. I just have something on my mind," Stacie says. "Maybe we can talk about it later."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm here for you whenever."

Stacie nods and says, "Thanks."

Before anything more can be said, Fat Amy, CR, and Denise arrive. "Let's get this party started, bitches!," Amy yells holding up two bags full of who knows what kind of booze. CR and Denise are both carrying two more bags with more booze. No one is going to be sober tonight.

Jessica, Ashley, Lily, and Flo arrive about 10 minutes after the other girls. Amy has already put together her "Australian Punch," which, truth be told, was just a punch bowl filled with whatever alcohol she grabbed and dumped in.

Beca put some of her mixes on. The snacks were placed all around the apartment. The drinks were flowing fast and furious. It didn't take long for everyone to be anywhere from buzzing to full-on drunk.

"Let's play a game," shouts Fat Amy.

The girls all agreed, except for Beca, who just groaned, "Noooooooo!"

CR said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Let's make it truth, dare, or shot!," said Fat Amy.

All the girls said okay again, except for Beca who let out another groan.

Fat Amy explained the rules as if they hadn't played this game a million times already. "Okay, we each get three shots," said Amy. "We ask if you want truth or dare. If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you have to take a shot. Be smart, because you only get the three shots, after that, you have to tell the truth or do the dare. Everybody got it?"

"We got it! We got it!," everybody shouted.

"Okay, I'll go first," says Amy. "Chloe. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm," Chloe says, "I'll take dare."

"Ooooo, a brave soul for so early in the game," Amy says. "Okay, I dare you to do a body shot off of. . . Jessica."

The girls all hoot and Jessica blushes. Chloe is game and completes the dare without any hesitation.

Chloe turns to Denise, "Denise. Truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll take truth," says Denise.

"Boooooo!," shouts Amy. Everybody laughs.

"Tell us about the first time you had sex," Chloe says.

Denise turns a bright red and decides to down a shot instead. This brings more joking and booing from the other girls.

Denise turns to Amy and says, "Amy. Truth or dare?"

"I'm no sissy, give me a dare!," says Amy.

Denise says, "I dare you to give Aubrey a lap dance!"

Amy, being Amy, does the dare and finishes with a "Crushed it!." Aubrey just sat there stunned and blushing.

The game continued. Lily had to belt out a song as loud as she could and all the girls actually heard every word. Ashley had to kiss the girl she thought was the hottest, and to no one's surprise, she kissed Jessica. Aubrey and Beca were the only two who had no shots left. They just didn't want to answer any of the truth questions or do the dares.

It was Beca's turn and she looked at Stacie. "Okay, Stacie. Truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare."

"Okay. Um, I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear and then walk up and down the hall knocking on all the doors.

Stacie stood up, kicked off her shoes, and removed her shirt and jeans. She went out the door with all the girls following her. The girls stood in the hall and watched as Stacie sashayed her way down the hall knocking on all the doors. The girls were laughing as each door was opened and the occupants looked up and down the hallway to see what was going. Stacie completed her dare and came back into the apartment. She put her shirt and jeans back on and sat down.

Aubrey was blushing the entire time. The other girls teased her which made her blush even more.

Stacie says, "It's my turn." She turns to Aubrey and says, "Aubrey. Truth or dare?"

Stacie knew this was the perfect time since Aubrey didn't have any more shots left and she would she have to choose truth.

Stacie looked at Aubrey. Aubrey notices a flash of hurt and anger pass over Stacie's face. Her brows furrowed. She had a bad feeling that something was about to do down and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Stacie then said, "Okay, Aubrey. Truth - when did you and Chloe start fucking behind my back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Every head in the room snaps up to look at Stacie. After a few seconds they are all looking from Stacie to Aubrey to Chloe and back again.

"What the hell, Stacie?," Beca and Chloe both yell.

"Answer the question, Aubrey," Stacie says still looking directly at Aubrey. "And, remember, you chose truth."

Aubrey pales, "I, I, don't," Aubrey stammers.

"Chloe? What the hell is Stacie talking about?," Beca says getting in Chloe's face.

It looked like Beca was going to physically attack Chloe so CR and Amy both jumped up to grab Beca.

Stacie and Aubrey were standing practically toe to toe. Stacie screams at Aubrey, "Answer the question!"

Chloe looks at Beca with tears running down her face. "No, Beca! No!," she cries. "I have not been fucking Aubrey behind anyone's back. We had sex one time and I told you about it and that is the only time, the ONLY time, that we did it."

Chloe steps forward, reaching out her hand toward Beca. Beca flinches and backs away from Chloe. Chloe let's out a sob. She goes over and pushes Stacie away from Aubrey and says, "You'd better have a good fucking reason for this, Stacie!"

The other girls don't know what to do. They all stand at the ready in case it does get physical. CR maintains her hold on Beca; she knows that Beca will be gone the first chance she gets. She wants to make sure that Beca hears this play out before she does something she'll regret later.

Aubrey suddenly rushes into the bathroom where she can be heard vomiting. Stacie and Chloe are now standing mere inches away from each other, glaring angrily.

Jessica goes to check on Aubrey. She holds Aubrey's hair back as she continue to vomit. When it appears that Aubrey is finished Jessica flushes the toilet. She gets glass of water for Aubrey.

Chloe notices the look of pain that is in Stacie's eyes. Chloe's eyes soften somewhat and says, "Stacie? What's going on? You know we wouldn't do that to you and Beca."

Stacie looks down at the floor with tears in her eyes. "I thought I knew that, but now I'm not so sure."

Beca watches all this. She's is pissed beyond belief. How could Chloe do this to her? Wasn't she enough? I need to get out of here. Beca must have made a move because CR tightened her hold. She whispers to Beca, "Beca don't run. I know that's your first instinct but you need to keep calm and let this play out."

Beca looks at CR and just nods her head in understanding. CR still does not release her.

Jessica helps Aubrey clean herself up a bit. She sits with Aubrey until they are both sure that Aubrey is done vomiting. They finally return to the living room.

Chloe looks from Stacie to Aubrey, and then at Beca. She sees how distraught Beca looks and goes over and places her hands on Beca's face. Beca flinches at Chloe's touch and closes her eyes. Chloe keeps in hands on Beca's face and says, "Beca? Please open your eyes and look at me. Please?," she begs. Beca opens her eyes. Chloe uses her thumbs to wipe the tears from Beca's face. She looks Beca in the eye and says, "Baby, please believe me when I tell you I have never cheated on you. I don't know what's going on here, but please, you have to believe me. I love you, Beca. I would never cheat on you. Not with Aubrey, not with anyone."

Beca swallows hard past the lump in her throat. She says sadly, "If that's true, why is Stacie saying you did? She must have a reason to believe you are."

Chloe's hands drop and she falls to her knees sobbing.

"Where the hell is this coming from, Stacie?," Fat Amy asks.

"Yeah, Stacie," chimes in Ashley. "You can't just say these things and not explain yourself."

Stacie stands there unable to speak past the lump in her throat. The tears pour down her face as she stares at Aubrey. Aubrey just stands looking at the floor unsure of what to say or do.

Jessica goes over to Chloe and helps her off the floor and sits with her on the sofa. Chloe puts her head in her hands sobbing. She looks over at Beca and sees CR holding her while she cries. Chloe leans in and cries on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica puts her arm around Chloe and just holds her.

Denise, Lily, and Flo, are so stunned that neither of them have moved since Stacie first asked the question. CR leads Beca over to the armchair and sits her down. She stays close because she is still not sure that Beca won't make a run for it.

No sounds are heard except for the four girls crying. The other Bellas look at each other trying to figure out what to do. No one has a clue.

Without saying a word Ashley goes and sits on the sofa next to Chloe. Fat Amy goes over to the chair and stands on the other side of Beca. They can feel a shift and know that something more is about to go down and they wanted to be ready.

Denise, Lily, and Flo, shake themselves and gather their senses. The three then, without being told, go to stand near Stacie and Aubrey.

Denise looks at Stacie, who is still looking at Aubrey. She can see that Stacie is hurting. She just doesn't know what to say or do to help ease Stacie's pain. Denise looks at Aubrey, who is still looking down at the floor. She turns back to Stacie. "Stacie? Sweetie?," Denise say to get Stacie's attention. Stacie turns toward her. "Why don't we take a step back and talk about this, okay?," Denise says.

"There's nothing to talk about," Stacie says with no emotion. "My girlfriend is fucking Chloe."

"Fuck you, Stacie," Chloe jumps up and screams. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is but I am not fucking Aubrey. We haven't done anything!"

"You haven't done anything?," Stacie turns to face Chloe. "If you haven't done anything, then why is it when I was fucking my girlfriend this afternoon she moaned your name when she came?"


	3. Chapter 3

There was a collective gasp in the room. Aubrey's head shoots up to look at Stacie. Chloe is shocked and falls back onto the sofa. The rest of the girls' mouths just hang open.

"That's right," says Stacie. "My girlfriend, while making love to me, called out Chloe's name when when she came." She turns to Aubrey and says, "If you're not fucking her, it means you want to."

All eyes turn to Aubrey. She stands there with her eyes wide and a shocked and embarrassed look on her face. She opens and closes her mouth several times, but doesn't say anything.

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief. She gets up and walks over to Stacie. Everyone suddenly tenses up as they don't know what Stacie or Chloe might do.

Chloe takes Stacie by the shoulders and turns Stacie to face her. She looks sadly at Stacie and says, "Stacie, maybe you and Aubrey should talk about this privately."

Stacie brushes Chloe off and says, "No. Everybody has already heard what she did so they should be able to hear her explain herself."

Chloe speaks softly to Stacie, "Please believe me when I tell you that I have no desire to sleep with Aubrey. Also, believe me when I tell you, I don't love her as anything but a friend. I am in love with Beca and I would not do that to either of you. I don't know what's going on with Aubrey, but I think you two need to talk without an audience."

Stace turns to look at Chloe. She can see the honesty in what Chloe has told her. The pain doens't ease though. "I believe you, Chlo. But if you and Aubrey aren't having an affair, then that means that Aubrey wants to be with you," Stacie says sadly.

Stacie turns back to look at Aubrey. "Aubrey?," she says. "Please be honest with me. Do you want Chloe? As your girlfriend, lover, or whatever?"

Chloe turns away. She doesn't really want to know the answer. She looks at Beca and sees that she is also looking at the floor. She sits back down on the sofa between Jessica and Ashley. She puts her head in her hand and also stares at the floor.

Aubrey looks at Chloe and Beca. Tears start falling from her eyes. She knows no matter how she answers the question, her relationship with Stacie is ruined. But, maybe, if she is honest, Chloe will see that they belong together.

Aubrey straightens up and looks directly at Stacie and says, "Yes. I want Chloe to be mine. We belong together."

Suddenly Aubrey is on the floor. No one even saw Beca move. Everything happened at once. CR and Amy grabbed Beca who was actually throwing more punches at Aubrey. Stacie and Chloe stood shocked at seeing Beca punch Aubrey. The other girls were trying to get Aubrey off the floor and away from Beca.

"You should have taken your chance four years ago," Beca yells at Aubrey. "Chloe is with me and we love each other. What the fuck is wrong with you? You have Stacie. Why would you say something like that to her?"

Aubrey screams back, "I've known Chloe for four years. You've only know her for, what, 5 months? You're nothing but a fucking sarcastic hobbit and she deserves so much better than you!"

"And you think that's you?," Beca screams back.

Stacie collapses at hearing all this and would have fallen to the floor if Denise had not been there to grab her. Denise helped Stacie over to the sofa so she could sit down. Stacie is crying hysterically at this point and Chloe pulls her into a hug.

Aubrey ignores Stacie and Chloe and continues to scream at Beca. "If you hadn't come along, Chloe and I would be together. She loves me and you were just something different," Aubrey says. "You're truly delusional if you think she really loves you"

At this point, Chloe can't take it anymore. She jumps to her feet and rushes over to Aubrey. Amy jumps up to stand between the two girls. "You are the delusional one if you think that you and I would ever be together as anything but friends," Chloe screams at Aubrey.

She turns to look at Beca and says, "Beca and I are together because we love each other. There is no one, and I mean, no one, better for me than her."

Aubrey tries to reach past Amy to grab Chloe, "No, you don't mean that. We belong together! I've known you were the one for me since that night we had together freshman year. I fell in love with you. We would have been together but I was afraid of what my father would say. I know you're just using her as a distraction like I was using Stacie. I love you, Chloe. I know you love me, too."

Chloe backs away from Aubrey and shakes her head. "No, Aubrey," Chloe says forcefully. "I don't love you. I love, am in love with, Beca. She is not a distraction while I wait for you. I don't even know who you are anymore."

Aubrey watches as Chloe goes over to Beca and pulls her into a hug. "I love you!," she whispers in Beca's ear. "I had no idea that she felt like this. None of what she said is true. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you, Chlo," Beca whispers back. "I love you, too."

"I need to get out of here," Stacie says quietly. Jessica and Ashley stand and help Stacie up. They grabbed their things and the two girls held Stacie between them and walked out of the apartment. None of them looked back.

Chloe whispered something in Beca's ear and Beca nodded. Chloe then went into her bedroom and came back with a packed bag. She looked at Aubrey and said, "I'll be at Beca's. I'll send someone to get the rest of my things later. I won't be coming back here."

Beca grabbed Chloe's bag and took her hand. They left the apartment together without looking back.

The rest of the Bellas looked at Aubrey with sadness and some contempt. They couldn't believe the mess Aubrey made of her relationship with Stacie and her friendship with Chloe. They all gathered their belongs and left the apartment as well. Amy was the last to leave. She did look back at Aubrey who just stood there with tears falling down her face. Amy shook her head and quietly pulled the door closed as she left.

Aubrey grabbed the a bottle of whiskey and went into her bedroom. The only sound heard in the apartment was the soft click as she closed the door.


End file.
